The Origins of Frozen
by Minerva Emiprav
Summary: Elsa and Anna are having dinner together in Arendelle Castle on the night after the Great Thaw. Upon reflecting on the recent events they've been through, some whacky ideas are brought to light. As to why they're eating Japanese, I am reading 'Ouran HighSchool Host Club' manga at the moment.


**A/N: Hello everyone! Minerva Emiprav here and I just want to say: THANK YOU FOR CLICKING ON THIS STORY! ^_^ So, this story is short and sweet. It takes place immediately after the movie. There isn't really a point to this story, I was just bored. So please read it and I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave reviews after. I would love to know what you guys think.**

_The night after the movie. Elsa and Anna are having dinner in the great hall. _

"Elsa, I'm so glad we're doing this," Anna gushed to her sister.

Elsa was sitting across from her, looking thoughtfully at her plate of Japanese cuisine. At Anna's words, she glanced up and her sister and smiled. "Me too."

Anna sighed, long and thoughtfully. She felt relaxed and in what people called her "happy-place". Anna stretched her arms above her head. "OH! Sorry," she apologised to the passing servant she'd accidentally whacked. The servant shook his head disbelievingly and stalked away.

Anna glanced sheepishly at her sister. She felt the blood rushing to her face. Anna couldn't believe she'd been so clumsy. Elsa was graceful and elegant. In comparison, Anna felt like a bag of rocks.

Elsa stared at her sister, trying to contain her smile. It was too much. Elsa burst out laughing. Anna grinned and laughed with her sister until tears gathered in her eyes.

Elsa wiped her eyes, as she stopped laughing. She too was crying with laughter. "Oh, Anna," she sighed.

"What an adventure," Anna gushed, remembering the events of the day. "Our lives since the coronation would make the greatest Disney movie ever. We even made up songs on the spot and everything."

Elsa laughed. "Yes. Imagine, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle star in the all new Disney hit musical!"

"We'd be just like our cousin Rapunzel! I still can't believe she and Eugene got their own movie!"

"Tangled was good," Elsa agreed.

"But our movie would be better," Anna argued.

She swept her untouched plate of Japanese onto the floor, sending the purple tablecloth and Elsa's food with it. Anna climbed onto the table and stared down at her sister. "Imagine," she began flourishing her hands dramatically. "A tale about two sisters, one born with unexplainable ice-powers and the other completely ordinary who embark on the biggest adventure of their lives."

Elsa grinned and climbed onto the table with Anna. She begins to re-enact their lives. "After a quick prologue of their childhood, where you meet trolls that are significant to Scandinavian culture -,"

"-it is coronation day," Anna finished, joining in. "One sister meets the supposed man of her dreams, and the other exposes her icy secret and flees. The fabulous, but disappointingly ordinary, sister embarks on a journey of a lifetime to find her sister."

"She is accompanied by a rugged mountain man, a reindeer with puppy-like tendencies and a talking snowman, courtesy of her sister," Elsa continued.

"After travelling for days to reach a place that the ice-sister reached in a matter of hours she is turned away. She then goes to the trolls you saw at the beginning of the movie to cure her frozen heart."

"The mountain man lives with the trolls and this makes the endeavour kind of pointless as at the beginning of the movie, he saw the trolls say that a frozen heart was fatal."

"However," Anna continued. "To move the movie along, they go anyway and learn that 'only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart'. The movie should stop here because this line is the answer to the whole movie."

"But it doesn't and the ice sister is captured by the guy the first sister was in-love with. He's actually evil. PLOT TWIST!" Elsa shouted.

"So after he is defeated by the first sister sacrificing herself for the ice sister, the ice sister learns to control her previously uncontrollable powers with love," Anna concluded.

"And she melts the frozen lake they're standing on but luckily there is a mysterious ship residing under the ice."

"How did that ship get under there?" Anna asked, glancing quizzically at her sister. "I never saw it go under."

Elsa paused. "You know, you're right."

"And you know, when I did my part of 'First Time In Forever', there is some furniture missing in the picture hall, that magically appears while I'm still in the picture hall."

"Hmm," Elsa said thoughtfully. "That's weird. This movie is going to have a lot of plot holes."

"But it will be a massive hit no matter what!" Anna shouted punching the air. "But what would we call it?"

"Hmm…" Elsa said thoughtfully. She turned to her sister. "How about 'Frozen'," she proposed flourishing her hands in front of their faces as if revealing a title.

"Ooh, yes," Anna clapped excitedly. "I like it. One word. Like 'Tangled'. It suits it."

Elsa and Anna clasped hands to do a happy dance before they collapsed in giggles onto the table surface.

Outside the great hall, the servant Anna had accidentally whacked stood watching the sisters. _I am employed by the craziest people on the planet_, he thought.

The End.

**A/N: So that's how 'Frozen' came to be. I just wanted to write a silly non-continuous story for a change. How'd I do? To those of you reading this, thank you for sticking to this nonsense until the end. I'd love to hear your feedback. Please review.**

**Thank you again ^_^ I'll see you next time ^_^**

**-Minerva Emiprav**


End file.
